I'll make it go away
by Girafe13
Summary: Edward ne voyait qu'elle. Il ne voyait plus que Bella qui souffrait à ses pieds. OS


I'll make it go away, Bells.

4 8 15 16 23 42

-Carlisle! , grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et pressante tandis que le docteur au teint pâle finissait d'attacher une ceinture autour de la jambe de la jeune fille qui se convulsait par terre en poussant d'horribles hurlements.

-Alice, go, murmura celui-ci à la vampire qui se tenait à sa gauche. Il la repoussa et vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Il l'apaisa d'un signe de tête.

-Quelles sont mes options? demanda Edward,en esseyant vainement de se calmer. Il paraissait horrifié. Ses cheveux bruns roux lui tombait dans le visage et ses yeux fous ne voyait plus qu'elle.

Plus que Bella qui souffrait à ses pieds.

-Tu va devoir lui enlever le venin de son sang, fit Carlisle, d'un calme professionnel mais Edward pouvait relever une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Maintenant, poursuivi-t-il, il ne lui reste que quelques secondes.

Le beau jeune homme se pencha alors vers sa bien-aimée qui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Elle pleurait en criant des mots sans suite ;

-Brûle! Ça brûle! Edward! Haaa!

Il esseya de la maintenir au sol. Bella se convulsait assez pour se briser la colone.

-I'll make it go away, Bells. *

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il empoignait le bras de la jeune femme pour y déposer ses lèvres. La marque de dents semblait le narguer sous l'éclairage dansant qu'offrait le feu où brûlait James.

-I'll make it go away*, répéta-t-il tout bas, plus pour lui même que pour Bella.

Et il commença alors à aspirer tout le venin.

Après le liquide acide passé, une substance divine vint lui chatouiller le palais. Le sang. Le sang de Bella était encore plus exquis qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. La fièvre s'empara de lui alors qui continuait de boire et de boire… Plus rien n'existait à part lui et le merveilleux liquide chaud qui s'engouffrait dans sa bouche. Edward entendit à peine Carlisle qui s'écriait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, qu'il trouve la force… Étourdi, (c'était bien la première foi depuis qu'il était vampire) il croisa le regard apeurée et presque éteint de Bella. Il sursauta en la voyant sombrer et pris tout à coup conscience de la main de Carlisle sur son épaule, de la chaleur du feu qui crépitait joyeusement derrière lui, des cris de Jasper et Emmet, de Alice qui tentait vainement de le séparer de Bella. De cette dernière s'échappait à tout jamais les derniers vestiges de sa vie et elle s'éteignit doucement, presque sans bruit.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle, paisible.

Puis elle mourut.

Si le coeur d'Edward fonctionnait encore, il se serait arrêté. Il repoussa sa bouche du bras de Bella et hurla hurla hur-

- Edward!, s'enquit Bella juste à côté de lui, couché sur le lit d'hôpital, est-ce que ça va?

Il sursauta et se redressa sur le canapé. Il avait rêvé les yeux grands ouverts. Non, il n'avait pas dormi, plutôt… dans un espèce de transe…Edward reprit son souffle, puis se rappella qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de respirer. Il rit de lui même et se leva gracieusement. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit de Bella qui le regardait d'un air incertain et, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, l'embrassa sur le front, tout doucement.

-Dort, Bella dort, je suis juste à côté de toi.

Elle le regarda, rassurée et ferma les yeux. Incapable de se retenir, Edward murmura doucement à son oreille qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde.

Elle sourit et lui répondit qu'elle aussi.

4 8 15 16 23 42

Oui, alors, une petite fiction pas bien méchante et seulement pour votre divertissement. Reviews plizz c'est très apprécié!

Je ne sais pas , je vais peut-être en écricre une autre…je suis désolée pour les lignes en anglais, je traduit plus bas, mais je trouve que ça se dit mieux en anglais.. L'émotion passe mieux. Bref. Ce n'est que mon avis. Je me suis un peu inspirée du film et du livre pour écrire… Mais ca ne vous interresse pas, alors je me ferme xD

Review time!

*- Je vais le-la faire partir. Hum… ça se traduit vraiment mal, je suis désolé mais je crois que vous avez saisi l'essentiel, non?


End file.
